


Their Fresh Start

by Jesseabi, Owl_Postmaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Healing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, not enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesseabi/pseuds/Jesseabi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster
Summary: A sliver of moonlight spilled into the room, enough to devour the darkness, the silence of the whole room disrupted by the sound of the breeze that sent the parchment swirling, fluttering down the floor. Harry closed his eyes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspired_being](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_being/gifts).



> A huge thank you to Gab, for beta reading. With your help, this fic got so much better. :)

  


**PROLOGUE**

A loud tapping on the window disrupted the silence in his bedroom, startling Harry. He dropped the pen he was holding and immediately stood up from his desk to check the source of the noise and recognized the white owl tapping on his window. He opened the window for the owl, and she gently flew inside his room, perching herself on his shoulder. He removed the letter tied to her leg and gave her some treats to eat from his side table. She nibbled his ear affectionately while he sat down at the corner of his bed, tracing the letter with his thumb fondly. 

_Dear Harry,_

Harry’s heart did a flip flop. It will always astonish him, how his heart fluttered and his cheek warmed whenever he read the causal way his boyfriend addressed him in his elegant hand writing. It’s as if his boyfriend was sitting beside him, calling his name softly near his ear. A shiver ran through him at that thought along with a deep longing. Harry missed him so much. For the past one and half years, they had been constantly writing to each other. Harry had been feeling uneasy for the past week when he failed to receive a reply from his boyfriend. He patted the owl's soft feathers, his eyes on the letter. He smiled to himself reading.

> Dear Harry,
> 
> how are you love, I am sorry for not writing last week. It’s been hectic here. The faster I finish, the quicker I will be able come to you. This is the only thought that kept me going through this whole ordeal love.
> 
> I am happy that you accepted Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's offer. I am proud of you Harry. I know you will be an excellent Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. How can you ever doubt yourself love? I have full faith in you or did you forget whose boyfriend you are! I know you will do brilliantly love. 
> 
> as for me, I am fine and doing well, I am still not looking forward to Mr. Watergate’s next session at the lecture hall. He gives the worst kind of potion assignments, and he seems to have no knowledge of what he is teaching that it makes me question the quality of the whole university and their reputation. But then there is Mrs. Blair, the head of the department, a capable professor and my apprenticeship mentor. Today started off as usual: Mr. Watergate boring lesson followed by a very worthwhile lecture of potions from Mrs. Blair combines my day here. We have all been assigned our end of term final research project. My topic is about magic core treatment and development. I am looking forward to it. It will take most of my time researching all the ingredients some are very rare and will less likely be available.
> 
> Its spring starting here. I am currently sitting under at peach blossom tree. The light pink colour of its flowers lightens the whole place, Harry, The sweet honey scent of its blossoms reminds me of you, it makes me want to just relax under it and lay here the whole day. I miss you Harry. Just two more months. I know you are counting days and I am looking forward to meeting you soon. 
> 
> with love, 
> 
> yours always,
> 
> Draco

Harry smiled so widely that his cheeks hurt. He stroked the head of the owl, he whispered, "I miss him, too. so much." 

Harry sighed contentedly, he folded the letter and placed it inside the dresser drawer were he kept all of Draco’s letters. He let the tired owl rest in the empty cage beside his dresser. Harry put out the candle and laid down. 

A silver of moonlight spilled into the room, enough to devour the darkness, Silence echoed all over the place and Harry exhaled heavily. His  
heart that bears nothing but love survives the silence that thrives in the moonlight.

A piece of parchment started fluttering by the wind, Dear Draco, was written with messy hand writing in green ink. No other words followed, as the writer prepared for bed. The silence of the whole room disrupted by the sound of the breeze sending the parchment swirling fluttering down to the floor.

He closed his eyes, reminiscing his days together with Draco. His thoughts brought a warm smile to his face.

*** * ***

Harry remembers meeting Draco at a coffee shop near to his mind healer’s office. He had been seeing a mind healer after alternating between sleepless night just staring at his ceiling in his empty house, and being awakened by his own screaming after experiencing a nightmare he could not really remember. He spent long session with his mind healer, who was able awaken old memories he had repressed. After his sessions, he found himself lying on his bed with thoughts of what if's and why's until he fell asleep. He still woke up with a sore throat, heavily screaming and twisting around his bed, heart racing. Ms. Dary, his therapist, suggested that a short outing for a cup of hot bitter coffee, followed by a long evening walk may help him, so he started spending his time at the nearby cafe every day. He would order coffee and sit at the corner of the café by a small window. He would silently sip his coffee and observe people outside the small window.

It is on one such day when Harry, after getting his usual coffee, stops walking midway to his regular table, he sees Malfoy, seated where he usually sat. Harry had not met Malfoy, since the Malfoy’s trial after the war. He has testified for Draco Malfoy and his mother about Draco not identifying him in the Malfoy Manor and Narcissa had saved his life in the forbidden forest. Harry’s words and memories helped the two Malfoys, and they were let off with payment of fine and community service as reparation for their actions during the war. Harry and Draco both nodded at each other after the trial ended and Harry left the courtroom without a backward glance. 

Now standing at the center of the cafe, Harry stared at Draco, pale and thin in his black muggle shirt, his face devoid of his usual sneer. Draco looked worn out. His usual posh confident look was no longer there. Malfoy was just watching outside of the window, holding a warm cup of coffee with a look that made Harry’s heart clench for unknown reasons. He scanned around the café to look for an empty seat, but was surprised that all tables were full. 

Left with no choice, he strode purposely towards his regular table, and stood in front of Draco and asked, "Can I sit here? All the other tables are full ". 

Draco tilted his head and looked up at Harry with intense eyes, his shoulders stiff and alert but his face in a blank mask, regarding him with those intense eyes, then he looked around him before nodding and proceeded to completely ignore his presence. They spent rest of their time in the café silently drinking coffee while looking out of the window. 

After that incident, Harry started seeing Draco on a daily basis, at the same time and at the same table. After a few days, it became a routine for the two of them to sit across each other at the same table. An uneasy silent fell over them, as they drink their cups of coffee and look outside the window, until one of them finishes their cup and leaves first. The silence and this unusual change didn’t seem to stop either of them coming. Instead, this same routine seemed to change something within themselves, and gave them relief from everyday exhaustion, allowing them to just ignore everything around them.

Time flew by and slowly, the charging power between them changed, more so like tamed.

Harry does not remember when or who or how it started, but at some point in their daily café routine, after one or two awkward hey and what’s from both of them, they started talking. Harry found out Draco had also been seeing Ms. Dary for mind healing, and he liked to drink coffee whenever he had a lot of things on his mind. so he came into the cafe for a cup of coffee to clear his mind or if he was agitated. On the day Harry first saw him, Draco had visited the café to clear his mind after a particularly hard mind healing session.

They regularly talked to each other during their café visits, but never about any sensitive topics, including the war. Mostly they stick to their common mundane stuffs. They also laughed a lot and made fun of each other. Their conversations were light, without any effort or malice.

But their odd meetings let Harry know more about Draco likes and preferences. Draco likes sweets but does indulge himself to have more than one as he couldn’t control his sugar intake. His favourite colour was actually red and that he does not like green at all more to Harry’s amusement. 

They were slowly but steadily becoming friends. 

One day, out of nowhere, Harry shocked himself by asked Draco about his parents. Draco stared at him with amusement. Harry diverted his gaze away from those intense grey eyes waiting patiently for his reply. Draco informed him that his father was in Azkaban with life imprisonment, and his mother never leaves the manor. Unknowingly they started talking about Malfoy Manor and Draco's childhood.

"I miss it," Draco said suddenly. 

Harry stared at him above his coffee mug, silently watching him, giving him space to continue talking if he wanted to.

"I miss it, my home, my parents, my father. when I am _there_ at the manor, I _miss it_ even more."

Harry knew what it was like, when he glanced at Malfoy and saw the look of pain that flashed on his face, grey eyes flickered with shadows of the past. Mind lost in something beyond their own reach, something that’s they had in the past but in present they still need and search for. The swell of memories that will crashed through them the moment they close their eyes. The grief, the yearning for something that was in the past. They sat in silence, letting the words and the feelings sink in. Sometimes, no words said will comfort someone, just simple acceptance and a presence will have to do. So Harry stayed with Draco in their usual table, looking out of the window, sipping his coffee that tastes more bitter, silently offering him comfort.

Their days went by just like that, sometimes they talked about the war, but they never go deep into it and just tip toed around with each topic. They would graze through the conversation, and would simply change the subject, if the other showed even a slight reluctance or uneasiness. Maybe they were both feeling it- How they are starting to come alive after surviving a war with scars beyond imagination. They understood each other’s small movements, the small twitch of their eyebrows or the tapping of their fingers, upward curl of their lips or blank look on their face. They both knew when there was need to stay quiet, and leave things be, as they both get lost in thoughts they have reserved only to themselves. Things left unsaid by one of them can be filled by the other, and when one becomes too consumed by his thoughts, the other one simply snaps his fingers in front of them to bring them back to their silently observation of the world passing around them. They did not push each other to reveal what they were thinking; instead they kept silent and listened to their unspoken words with understanding. 

Draco had an entirely different personality hidden underneath his usual cold Malfoy demeanour. The more they got close to each other, the more Harry was able to peel Draco’s outer layers one by one. Draco was beautiful, with all his flaws; he hid his soft, tender side with his cold facade, in fear of pain and distrust from the world, of the burden of who he was, who he was expected to be. 

Harry felt lucky to know that Draco trusted him enough to let his mask drop. It was not easy to forget the seven years’ worth of hatred between them. 

The times they spent together slowly changed their relationship from enemies to friends which later nurtured into something beyond what they both saw coming.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Harry and Draco were sitting at their usual table, sipping their hot coffee, Harry reading the Daily Prophet, when Draco hummed and shared to him that he would like to watch sunrise on the hill in muggle London he once visited as a kid. Harry simply shrugged as a reply, but he caught a glimpse of an unusual grin on Draco’s face. They parted ways soon after. 

The next day, Harry woke up to the sound of constant knocking at his front door. He attempted to ignore the loud banging early in the morning, but eventually gave up. He sighed and reluctantly got out of the bed to answer the loud knocks on his door, and saw Draco standing in front of him. Still sleepy, he let Draco pull him inside his home and groaned. He grumpily mumbled out the direction of his bedroom as Draco asked and let himself be steered by a cheerful Draco around his home. He let Draco rifle through his closet and wore whatever article of clothes Draco threw at him.

After Harry was fully dressed, Draco happily dragged him outside to the chilly, dark morning. Grey light of dawn fell on their faces, as they walked together. Harry let Draco led the way while he sleepily rubbed his eyes and continuously muttered under his breathe about Draco’s sudden obsession with muggle London and watching a stupid sunrise on a stupid hill, and Draco just being an idiot. 

His quiet ranting was cut short, when Draco suddenly stopped in his tracks. Harry, his hackles already raised, also stopped beside Draco, body on full alert. His defences dropped when he turned his head and saw the awe expression painted on Draco’s face. Harry titled his face to where Draco was staring and saw the most beautiful scene he has ever seen, the work of nature in front of him.

Draco's grey eye shone and he smiled, his face full of light, his pale skin glowing under the golden orb rising from the horizon. Draco’s entire self looked relaxed under the warm radiance of the sun. 

Frozen by his side, Harry heard Draco's soft voice. 

"Fascinating, isn’t it? The rising sun inspires me. It shows that while there will always be darkness that may loom in the night, morning brightness will shine its way through each time." 

Harry stood beside him, letting the meaning of Draco’s words sink in as he watched the sun spread its light throughout the sky and brightened the world. As the orange Light fell on his face, Harry’s eyes became wet; something in him snapped at the breath-taking view in front of him. The light that touched him warmed his cold heart, growing a seed of new hope, of a new day and Harry smiled genuinely for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Harry sat beside Draco in the café, way too early for his liking. They were both drinking their usual orders, except that Harry kept sighing between his sips. Harry gave a particularly heavily sigh and Draco snapped at him to get on with it and tell him what is bothering him. Harry sighed again, then took a deep breath, he resignedly looked down at his feet, the words spilling out of his mouth on their own accord. 

He shared how the Minister of Magic has been forcing him to get more involved in ministry affairs by attending official functions, being a guest of honor for the events he knows nothing about, or asking for his opinion, and sometimes his support, on political matters, and even pressuring him to join the auror force.

People kept approaching him as if they knew him, asking him random and even personal questions, following him and his opinions blindly. They never even asked him if he was interested in talking with him, and they just assume that it was okay to bother him, regardless of the time and place. 

"I am tired, Draco. They lurk around me like a constant shadow, always there, always waiting to get any piece of me they can get their hands on."

This was a regular occurrence in Harry’s life, and he was just tired being at the centre, and felt exhausted just making appearance itself. Harry just wanted for the attention to stop and to have enough space to find himself. He felt like a part of him was lost in the war and he thinks he will never be able to get it back. 

They sat in silence, neither of them, talking some time until Draco softly said: "You know, I saw you shining, when you defeated the Dark Lord. Everyone wanted to follow your light and your steps; they wanted to be strong just like you and share the glory."

Harry turned to look at him, Draco looked back with so much understanding, no pity. just sympathy. 

"They do not see the price a strong person pays in order to be where they are, to lead or to do one thing that may take everything away from them just so they could do the one right thing.

"But, Harry, war is now over. You now have a choice to choose, we always have a choice. To choose what you want to be. It’s okay if you are not interested now in anything. Take It slow. Things can be done at your own pace and you don’t owe anything to anyone Harry."

Draco placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder, both of the staring at each other. Harry’s eyes started stinging, his vision blurred. He leaned his frame on the chair grounding himself to the warmth of Draco’s hand. He knew that Draco understands how hard it is to fulfil their expectations, and how draining it is to always be put in front, to lead when he has nothing to give. Harry let the tears flow and Draco sat beside him, his warm presence reassuring to Harry’s aching heart.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Harry strolled through his garden, petting the cat in his arms grinning at the person walking beside him.

He was delighted when Draco had accepted his invitation to have coffee at Grimmauld Place. It had been recently renovated and Harry was happy to show Draco to his home now free from dark magic and artifacts. Harry had finished giving Draco a tour to his house, and they were now slowly walking around Harry’s garden in comfortable silence. As they sat on a nearby bench, Draco broke the silence: 

"Your house is beautiful Harry. It’s looks totally different from when I visited as a child." 

Harry smiled at Draco and explained: "Sirius always said that he would renovate Grimmauld place; that he didn’t like the dark walls or a house full of dark artefacts. He wanted a home to live in, and not a horror house." 

He felt his throat hurt when mentioning his late godfather, but he did not say anything about it. He talked very little about Sirius. Draco just nodded and looked ahead. 

Harry began observing his side profile, Draco had matured into his looks with sharp pale face, high cheekbones, full lips, clear and smooth skin. He had become quite handsome. Harry was startled when he realized how hard he was staring, but Draco did not seem to notice, or mind.

Instead, Draco closed his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze and soft earthy smell, a small, knowing smile playing on his lips. He was relaxed, like being home. He looked different from what usually does, calmer, but more alive, full of life. Harry liked Draco like this. 

The soft golden lights scattered around the garden, illuminated Draco’s face, his blonde hair sparkled, as Draco opened his eyes, his grey eyes softened, and he gave Harry a blinding smile. Harry’s heart pounded widely, he felt butterflies in his stomach, and a cold shiver ran through his body. Something in him that was dim and withering was ignited back to life, taking his breathe away. 

Harry felt his face heat up, and his palms started sweating. Harry looked back at the progress of his relationship with Draco, how they were able to understand and empathize with each other’s past and present, how drawn he was to him even after all their disagreements, how he always heard constant buzzing, faint humming whenever he was near him, how the time he spent with Draco felt like passing seconds, invisible like air. He looked straight into those grey eyes that shined, and the whole world blurred, the only thing clear was this person in front of Harry. At the moment, the connection he made with Draco; like strings tugged him in his heart. He knew, he has fallen in love. 

_He has fallen in love with Draco Malfoy._

After what felt like years staring at each other, Harry and Draco giggled like children, and then looked away. Harry let the silence convey everything he was feeling, and could not stop the splitting smile on his face when Draco rested his head on his shoulder. Harry knew they both have fallen deeply for each other. Without words, without any deliberate action made, their heart pounding and thrumming together showed how they felt for each other. Sitting together, Draco’s head on his shoulder, the world around them shrunk, leaving only this moment be theirs and only theirs.

For the first time, Harry felt relaxed under the shining moon, with acceptance and satisfaction. He had found his home in Draco. He had found his own person. Someone who has become his world.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Harry and Draco were strolling leisurely in a nearby park, when Draco tugged at his hands and smirked at him happily. Harry turned at him expectantly to him, and Draco told him that his application for Potion apprenticeship in France has been accepted. 

Harry stopped in tracks, overwhelmed. They have talked about it before. It was while they were still regularly hanging out at the café and when Harry asked him about his future plans. Draco had told harry that he was interested in pursuing further studies related Potions, but he was not confident that he would be accepted in any program, given his dark past.

It took a lot of convincing and assurances from Harry to make Draco finally apply for his apprenticeship. 

Harry congratulated him, wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing their lips together, Draco enthusiastically kissing him back. Then it drawn on him that Draco will be leaving for France and would have to spend two years to complete his apprenticeship. 

It was not like they have not talked about their careers; it’s just that Draco living in another country seemed too sudden. Harry’s mind goes blank with the realization and he cannot even be fully happy to hold Draco’s hand or say something to him. 

Draco tried talking to him but he did not seem to hear him. All Harry can think about was Draco leaving him. Harry started panicking, and he could hardly look at Draco. His lips go dry and he clears his throat. They have just now realized their feelings. He wants more time to spend with him. He wants to keep telling Draco about his feelings, to go on more many dates with him, to hold Draco in his arms, and talk about anything and everything. 

He gathered himself enough to smile at Draco and look at him. Draco noticed the change in Harry, but said nothing. Harry felt Draco’s nervousness and When Harry pressed his shoulder with his, he could feel Draco shoulder relax into his touch. Harry pulled him closer in a securely hug and they stood together silently, their arms wrapped around each other. They walked back home. Harry didn't even ask when Draco has to leave.

Harry lay on his sofa and curled up beside Draco, cradling his cat. He did not even realise he was crying until Draco started wiping his cheeks. They stayed their together, Harry is scared for asking Draco to wait for him. Harry has lost too many loved ones to know that feeling. He does not want to bind Draco to him, he wants him to pursue his dreams and live them. 

When Harry first realised he had fallen in love with Draco, He just wanted to confess to him even if his feelings were not reciprocated. But it turned out that they love each other, and things between them just happened on their own; their silent confessions and long night conversations, their simple dinners at home and leisure walks in the park made him firmly believe they did not have some fleeting relationship. Their love is real and they were both fully into this relationship. 

There was no need for words when they knew what the other feels.

But a long distance relationship was not something Harry was familiar with.

Their relationship was even more complicated because of his jumbled thoughts and tangle of emotions, not to mention that they had the burden of the past and the baggage they carry from war. They were still healing, he can’t burden Draco too much with his feelings now, and ask about their future together, when he knew that Draco had to leave and pursue his dream without any regrets or second guesses.

One of the thing Harry learned from his past was that communication is very important in any relationship. 

They had to talk and sort things out, so they can be clear on where their relationship stands.

Harry let his cat go and pulled Draco closer to him; he buried his face in his neck and inhaled Draco's scent to ground himself. Two years of living away from Draco was something Harry needed to get on with and come in terms with. Not with this amount of longing, because Harry knows no matter where Draco will be, his heart belonged to him. This thought alone could not make their decision easier. 

With all convection they could muster, Harry and Draco decided to see what they can do now. They both do not want to end their relationship here, they were exactly the same, had the same life values, and felt their life long partner in each other. So they decided to give it a go. They might not meet each other for two years, and being in a long distance relationship was a truest tester of time. They might feel the distance and be incomplete without each other, but their end goal will be for them to be together.

With their decision getting firmer each second, they determine to make their relationship work. They have a long list of unsaid conversation and promises and goals ahead but one thing was sure that they can find comfort into, their love for each other. Harry sighs as Draco wrapped his arms around him, he leans his head on his chest letting Draco's whispers wrap him like a blanket.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Harry was stretched out in his bed with Draco, his back pressed against Draco’s warm chest, blanket tangled around their legs, possessive arms draped around Harry’s waist. Harry slowly turned around in Draco’s embrace, and stared at the blond hair, his softened features. Draco looked relaxed and content while sleeping. Harry lightly traced his face with his fingers from his eyes, his nose then lips and smiled whenever Draco twitched sleepily. he can’t stop the fluttering in his stomach eveytime he thinks about Draco or about their time together. 

When they started their relationship as boyfriend another layer of Draco was peeled: he was a very affectionate and flirty lover. Meanwhile, Harry was more reserved in accepting physical intimacy. While Draco was more touchy, Harry had initially been better at expressing his love through words. Draco’s ears would sometimes turn pink when he was the one admitting his feelings. Draco would be awkward and try to say the words in one go turning red adorably.

However, both their shyness disappeared when Harry and Draco shared their first kiss. Harry smiled to himself, and traced his lips remembering Draco’s lips on his. Draco’s lips were close to his, his hot breath ghosted over his face, Harry could feel the heat spread from the tip of his fingers to all over his body, and his toes curled unconsciously. It was as if new Pandora box has been opened the moment he realised his feelings and shared his first kiss with Draco. All Harry could do was stare at Draco, relish in his presence, drink his scent, and melt at his words. Whenever Draco smiled Harry wanted just kiss him until they are breathless. Whenever Draco hand brushed his, he wanted nothing but grab and hold onto them forever. 

Harry watched Draco sleep until his heart content. As if feeling Harry’s stare, Draco stirred and pulled him closer. Harry laughed softly and buried his face in Draco’s chest and lets Draco’s even breathing lure him to sleep. 

When Harry woke up, he felt refreshed, his heart ached thinking about parting from Draco, but he knows this was something that has to be done. With His heart full of love, Harry knows he can withstand their separation as he was not alone in this. Draco was with him, had said, whispered each time in his ears, his love his love, his feelings. Draco bared himself open for Harry to see and Harry did the same. Harry aimed to treasure every second of their remaining time before Draco leaves for France.

Then, in a blink of an eye, he was swept away. Harry stared at the empty space that once occupied his Draco, eyes filled with tears and lips parted. He silently said the words he longed to say with his heart, _"I love you too."_

  


**EPILOGUE**

Harry is celebrating Christmas with his loved ones. It has been three weeks since Draco wrote to Harry and dropped the bomb that he has also been offered the position as Potion Professor at Hogwarts. Since then, Draco has not sent another letter to Harry; but Harry still waits patiently for Draco’s owl. 

He takes a moment to just gaze at the sky, his thoughts floating around a Draco. Eventually he shakes his head, snapping out of his thoughts, figuring he should probably head inside. As he enters, molly passes by him patting his shoulder in a motherly fashion. he grabs a drink from a floating tray (courtesy of one of the elves) and clinks his glass with Ron’s as he meets him sitting on the couch. Just as Harry was about to settle beside him, he hears a knock at the door. Harry puts down his wine glass and walks towards the door and sees who it is, he stands frozen, gripping the handle as tight as possible; his eyes blurring, his heart beating fast against his ribcage. Before him, he sees the only person he has been thinking and wanting the whole time. 

"Draco," he calls him, his voice was hoarse, and came out barely as a whisper, but Draco seems to have heard him and moves forward, opening his arms and wrapping him in a tight embrace. 

Harry falls into him, weightless, and holds him to himself, breathing him in. he slowly tilts his head and kisses him, slowly, openly, and breaking contact only when it became difficult to breathe.

"I...

...love you."

Harry breathes out the words, but Draco hears him clearly. Draco smiles at him, and gently kisses Harry again and again on his lips, his cheek, his neck and finally buries his nose in Harry's hair, eyes shining.

They stand there, breathing each other. A soft laugh echoes through the walls, and with their hands intertwined, Harry leads Draco inside the house. 

They know that their new start has begun: Draco has come back; they have their future together waiting for them. Harry grips Draco’s hand tightly, and smiles at him, looking forward to their future full of love, hope, dreams. 

Meanwhile, the front door closes behind them, like a blanket enveloping them in their own world.

**THE END... OR RATHER, THE(IR) BEGINNING**


End file.
